paranormalroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daughter of Lupa
Welcome to the Paranormal Roleplaying Wiki Thanks for your edit to the User:AnnaWiseLAJ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jasmine Campbell (Talk) 17:07, October 8, 2011 Sure i'll help you Go in chat as soon as your on and i'll help. I know how it feels:( 06:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course i can help you,i know how it feels.First,its not a she-wolf,its a werewolf,secound,it needs to be simpler,as the wiki is new.If you send me a messege with the history,i will make the grammer better,but the history MUST be simpler,k?this is your last chance,or it WILL be deniyed.Jasmine Campbell 06:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) K, first ya have to make a simple story line. So here is something you can use. Senna's family were were-wolves one day hunters heard news of them senna's parents tole her god-father to take her and run (jake is godfather) senna's parents died while fighting the hunters to give her godfather time while escaping jake got shot in leg and gave a howl which alerted a nymph who was nearby the nymph took senna to underground while jake got healed by other nymphs who were alerted too jake healed and left to get revenge......hasnt returned senna became a seh-wolf a couple of years later Easy and Simple, if you want use that story-line KittyInASheepsClothes 10:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active here?Because if you dont make a page for your claim,it will be deleated,and you will recive a warning♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The most i can do is put what you need,and you fiil it out,k?i cant put in the peronality,history e.t.c♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok,done.Senna Lang.when you have finished editing,or need help,send me a messege♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hullo,are you on?if so,can you get on chat,me and kitty want to talk to you,please dont pm me there♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 22:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna reply?I would rather you replied,not edit the comments♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Voting Hi, could you please vote on this page. Voting for Positions Thank you. "I have saved Flossie the Bear......Do I get a trophy now?" -Kitty 21:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WARNiNG THIS IS A WARNInG. DO NOT IGNORE! Please do not change other people's pages without permission. This is an OFFICIAL WARNING. If this is ignored, and no reply is given within a week acknowledging this message, a further warning will be give. If this is not sucssessful, you will be banned for 1 week. If you contiune after that time, you shall be permanatly blocked. Thanks, and have a nice day: Fantasy RP Wiki Adminisration Team (warning given by LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 16:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I know it is your char page. BUT you must use the creature that you were approved as. That is why you got your warning. LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 17:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello,are you on?Butterflyprincess 12:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey,if your on,over on CHBRPW i made a guy called Richard Wilson, to say sorry for being mean about mark and bell. Hes just for Bell!♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 11:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) First, i think you used a pic of Avril Larange(don't think i spelt it right), plus you didn't even check if the pics you used were taken or not.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 18:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 18:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) May/Bell2 I cant have May annd Bell anymore, after 3 days 18:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No, you will continue everything♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 19:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you, everyone needs to make atleast one guy char, ok? It's because there aren't nearly enough guys. Jas told me that and i decided i should inform some people=:3< Thats my Bunny 07:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on this wiki? 'Cos if you are, please can you be more active? Or make a claim or something?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 13:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, to prove you are more active, could you make a claim? Try and make it good.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I checked your claim.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Um, if your banned, I suppose I could make a page for you. I'll find her claim, any particular colors you want for the wordbubble? If there isn't already a Willow template, it'll be Template:Willow, 'kay? Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 23:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I made the page and the template, it's all done :) Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 23:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Alexander the Great is an automaton, and couldn't have children. I copied what you wrote; Alexander is her father. Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 00:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Um, no thanks. You only have a few days, you'll survive, 'kay? Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 00:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) And, it's okay about Julia. I'm not so crazy on your whole 'suicide' roleplays, they don't make a lot of sense and are a bit unrealistic, but it's okay <:) Just hang in there, okay? Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 00:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Anna, you already asked me to tell them you miss them and say hi at least three times, it's okay. I'm...not sure what you mean with the whole 'Sage Sorceress' thing, but, okay? If you really, really want to roleplay, we can roleplay here... Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 01:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. You want to roleplay here? 01:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Anna, ABSOLOUTLY NOT! First of all, Lana is no name for a goddess. I don't think you would be able to come up with one. And anyway, the history would have to be amazing. If I thought it was good enough, then maybe you could make a goddess, so I think I'll give you a shoot. But don't say you can't write a good history for her. Ok? Good.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Robyn Foster for moi.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC)